The present invention relates to a zero insertion force connector, and particularly to a zero insertion force connector having a mechanism for reliably positioning a cover thereof on a base thereof.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 85107705 discloses a zero insertion force connector comprising a cover, a base, a plurality of terminals received in the base and a cam. The cam comprises a lower column and an upper column stacked together with axes thereof being offset from each other a predetermined distance. The cam is assembled between the base and the cover. When the cam rotates, the cover is driven to slide along the base whereby tail portions of pins of an electronic component mounted on the cover electrically engage with and disengage from the terminals of the connector.
However, the cam does not include a feature to determine whether or not the tail portions of the pins are reliably connected with the terminals. Additionally, the cam cannot reliably secure the tail portions with the terminals because the base may become disengaged from the cover as a result of vibrations and external forces. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.